The trichromatic model that is used most frequently in technology for describing additive color images is the RGB model. By utilization of the RGB model, an image space is described by the three basic or primary colors, red, green and blue. It is a particular disadvantage, in connection with this model, that the color description performed by the RGB model does not correspond to the color perception of the human eye, since the reaction of the human perception, i.e. the detection through the sensory organs, is not taken into consideration in the RGB model.
DE 44 19 395 A1 discloses a method for analyzing color images by the use of an image sensor, whose image signals are analyzed pixel by pixel. In the process, the image signals are separated in accordance with colorfulness and with brightness.
DE 692 24 812 T2 describes a method for image processing. RGB signals are non-linearly transformed into color signal values L, C1, C2.
A method for classifying color images by the use of fuzzy logic is known from DE 198 38 806 A1.
USSN 2002/021,444 A1 describes calculation specifications for image processing with the use of weighting factors for the individual color components.
A method for analyzing color deviations in images is set forth in the article by Michael J. Swain and Dana H. Ballard, “Color Indexing,” Internat'l. Journal of Computer Vision, 7:1, 11-32 (1991), XP000248428. Compensation color channels are generated from color channels, which compensation color channels correspond to the receptive fields of the human eye. These compensation color channels are used for preparing histograms.
EP 0 473 432 B1 discloses an image analysis method which provides a transformation with several input signals with associated calculation specifications.